Tomar un baño
by ALE686
Summary: Parejas canon, aunque no parezca (?) / "Ishida... quítate la ropa." / "¿¡Eh?" / "No me hagas repetirlo."


Como cuando tengo pendiente Like Bored Days, pero hago One-shots :l

Si lo leyeron tal vez se acuerdan que Kazui estaba desnudo y escondido en una toalla a lo último. Esto iba en un principio allá, pero sería repetición de otra escena, así que lo saqué acá.

0/0/0/0/0

 **Tomar un baño.**

Comenzó con Rukia decidiendo ir, en una salida solo de mujeres, a un spa que Matsumoto una vez le recomendó. Se llevó a Orihime, Yuzu e Ichika.

La shinigami también arrastró a Renji, porque necesitaba alguien que condujese por ella, exclamando que, si es su día de descanso, entonces él debe hacer lo más posible por cumplirlo.

Kazui casi llora en distanciarse de su madre, tanto que Orihime quiso llevárselo o dejar a sus Shun Shun Rikka. Ichigo lo rechazó, prometiendo cuidarlo bien.

Horas después Ishida llegó a la casa. Ichigo reclamaba que no podía ser posible que Rukia, o sus hermanas, no confiaran en él el cuidado de su propio hijo, -está seguro de que Orihime no fue responsable de la llamada-, como para pedir ayuda a alguien más.

Más si es alguien como el quincy.

\- ¿Cómo que "alguien como yo"?

\- Alguien que no tiene ni para el encargo.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? -repite muy enojado.

\- Digo -Ichigo se aclara la garganta -, no te he visto novia por ningún lado.

El quincy se ajusta las gafas.

-Tch. No sabes nada de mi vida personal, así que no hables referente a ésta.

Ichigo inquiere, sorprendido, si se ha metido con alguna de las enfermeras que bailan como moscas, a su alrededor, durante el trabajo.

\- ¿¡De dónde diablos sacas esa información!?

El pelinaranja se impresiona. Al parecer, las mujeres tienen fetiche por los hombres con bata blanca. No hay otra explicación para él, aparte de gustarles el color blanco... Ishida lo manda a callar con la mirada, así que responde la pregunta de antes -. Pensé que estabas enterado de que mis hermanas trabajan en el mismo sitio que tú -dice con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y por qué sabes esto? -otra vez cuestiona, pero ahora es para sí mismo.

No se tendría que haber divulgado eso que, para empezar, ni es cierto. ¿Por qué sus hermanas le dijeron, así como así?

Malditos rumores, dice el quincy. ¡Ya debe haber gente pensando que es un mujeriego! Hasta su padre pensará mal.

\- A Mizuiro no le fue mal con una reputación parecida - trata de restar importancia, Ichigo.

\- ¿El señor Ishida, no puede encargar bebés porque es una mujer? -de pronto Kazui pregunta curioso, haciendo saber que ha venido oyendo la conversación -. Pensé que las mujeres sí podían.

El papá da una risotada.

\- Kazui, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? -dice Ishida, confundido.

\- ¡Yo vivo aquí! -contesta feliz el pequeño sonriendo de nuevo.

El adulto se resigna. Definitivamente, el hijo de Kurosaki no entendió la pregunta.

El padre del niño recomienda a Ishida irse, ya que no puede perder el tiempo hablando si debe ir ahora mismo a bañar a su hijo quien ésta simplemente en ropa interior. Al menos obedeció y no se metió a la bañera aún, en lo que fue abrir la puerta. Eso es un alivio para el pelinaranja.

\- ¡Nos vemos! -Ichigo le cierra la puerta en la cara, quejándose de por qué le dieron día libre a Ishida si se la va pasar molestando.

\- ¡KUROSAKI IDIOTA! -exclama potente, tocando su nariz. Eso había dolido.

Al final decide irse. No le rogará dejarle entrar, tiene dignidad y además...

\- Ven aquí, Ishida -la puerta se abre y la mano del shinigami atrapa el cuello, desde atrás de su camisa, obligando a que se meta puerta adentro en contra de sus deseos.

Ishida pide soltarle, preguntando sarcástico si se arrepintió.

\- ¡Papá dijo que el señor Ishida se puede bañar con nosotros! -Kazui avisa feliz.

Segundos antes, le pidió eso a su padre quien se negó fulminante. Pero luego de ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo, cedió. Incapaz ver al pequeño llorar, incluso piensa que irá tan lejos como para forzar al quincy si éste se negaba.

Una vez frente a la puerta del baño, Ichigo mira a su amigo para ordenarle:

\- Ishida... - temblaba de lo incómodo del pedido -, quítate la ropa.

\- ¿¡Eh!?

\- No me hagas repetirlo.

\- ¡Báñese con nosotros, señor Ishida! -pide Kazui con los ojos brillosos, anticipando la diversión de bañarse con más gente.

Al doctor no le parece divertido en absoluto.

\- ¡Me niego! -deshace el agarre a su cuello ejercido por el pelinaranja, acomodándose al estar libre.

Pero Ichigo no quiere romper el corazón de Kazui y decide usar el plan B.

Le da un puñetazo en el estómago. Con su cuerpo arqueándose, el quincy es tomado por el pelinaranja que lo lleva hasta la bañera y lo tira dentro como si fuera una red de pesca, sin más preocupación.

.

.

.

.

Karin entra a la casa exhausta, llegando de su trabajo de recepcionista en el hospital. No termina de dar un aviso de su llegada, para cuando escucha un lamento.

Uno infantil.

\- ¡Whaaa!

La voz de su lindo sobrino la hace ir corriendo al baño. Está por girar el pomo cuando oye voceos.

\- Señor Ishida-Waah... Papá... W-¡Waaah!

 _ **¿Qué?**_ , es el desconcierto de la mujer joven.

\- Kazui, n-no... -fue la voz de su hermano, desde dentro del baño.

\- Típico de ti, Kurosaki. Ser un idiota hasta delante de tu propio hijo... -ese es Uryuu.

¿Qué hace él en el baño?

\- Cállate y mueve tus piernas.

\- ¡Yo quiero pararme primero!

\- ¡Papá... whaaaa, golpeó al señor Ishida- whaa!

\- ¡No llores Kazui! No fue- ¡Mueve tu trasero, Ishida!

\- Maldito Kurosaki-

Apretando los labios, abre la puerta de un tirón dispuesta a enfrentar a los irresponsables adultos. Al primer instante, Kazui corre a sus piernas, llorando y exclamando sobre su papá y el señor Ishida.

\- Pero ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Revueltos en una maraña de ropa mojada y espuma, los adultos pasan de mirarse entre ellos a mirar hacia ella con cara de escándalo total.

\- NO ES LO QUE PARECE -gritan los dos.

Con disgusto, Ichigo se aleja, cayendo sobre su trasero y provocando un dolor de piernas a Ishida que está sentado a la inversa suya.

El llanto de Kazui acaba cuando Karin comienza a reír con fuerza. Jamás vio a su tía reír, no de ese modo. Sonrió igual, olvidando su problema.

Para él es lindo ver a la gente sonreír, porque le hacen recordar a la linda sonrisa de mamá.

\- ¡Claro que es lo que parece! -Karin dice, a duras penas, al fin soltando una risa que más que aliviarlos, los sorprende -. Así que, Kazui quería bañarse con él también... -le era imposible dejar de reír, miraba a su hermano -, y tú, ¿no viste mejor manera que arrojarlo a la bañera? -y volvió su risa que no parecía tener fin -. Supongo que luego te metiste para calmar a Kazui, diciéndole que se uniera.

Al fin ambos se alivian de ver que no malpensó de ellos.

\- Y no me metí, ¡Ishida me tiró! -ante la acusación, el nombrado desvía la mirada mientras oye las risas.

El papá se levantó de golpe, parándose de la tina con una mirada testaruda, como si no fuera su culpa andar cubierto de espuma en los brazos -por el jabón de baño- y se fue directo a su hijo para cargarlo.

\- Yo y Kazui nos vamos al otro baño.

Salió de ahí sin más con el pelinaranja menor riendo.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Estamos en casa! -anuncia Orihime. Atrás entran Yuzu y Rukia junto a Renji quien cargaba a una dormida Ichika.

-. ¡Mami! -Kazui exclama con felicidad, viniendo desde la cocina. Trae una remera con mangas largas que posee una capucha con un par de orejas de oso en la cabeza. Su cabello huele a champú.

Yuzu le da una sonrisa antes de avisar que irá a la cocina a preparar té.

\- ¿Te divertiste con papá?

Kazui acierta con la cabeza, relatándole esa pequeña aventura.

-... Y entonces el señor Ishida estiró el brazo de papá, y papá cayó en la bañera -contó, olvidándose de que le entristeció cuando Ichigo golpeó al quincy -. Tía Karin le tuvo que dar ropa de papá ¡porque la suya estaba toda mojada! -finalizó su relato, sin quitar la sonrisita al contar el suceso.

Orihime quedó surcando labios, pero algo en blanco al pensar en la brusca acción de su esposo y que no cambiaba pese a los años eso de ser bruto porque sí a veces. Renji tiene ganas de reír con fuerzas, pero se contiene, con los ojos lagrimeando ya que no quiere despertar a su hija, y Rukia da una mirada de lástima.

De verdad que Ichigo parece dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Kazui, a veces exagerando.


End file.
